With the increasing of the terminal devices on the market, a data line is also widely applied, for example, the data line may be used to charge the terminal and used for data transmission and so on. The data line has become an indispensable accessory of the terminal. However, currently it is inconvenient to carry the data line. And, there is no product in the related art that aims to improve the convenience of carrying the data line.